Secret Love
by SimoneBJ
Summary: What happends when Gabriellas mom, gets married with another man? And the man haves a son on her age?
1. Chapter 1

_Secret Love -part 1-_

Gm; Gabriella, just because your dad is dead, dosent mean im not allowed to get feelings for another man! *sighs*  
G; Robert or whatever his name is, will never replace dad! *upset*  
Gm; Of course he will not. Look, i love you Gabriella.. But im feeling alone when your at parties with your friends, you gotta watch this from my point of view!  
G; So now i cant go to parties?! And i never met the man, dont you think i should meet him, before you're just go getting married with him??! How long have you actually known him!? *upset, and feels tears coming*  
Gm; Gabriella dont be like this! We both love each other, and me getting married with him, will help us with our financial problems! *is upset as well*  
G; So its only for the money?! You're too much! *runs to her room, and slams her door shut*

**Gabriella's POV; How could she be like this? She was acting like a teenager, i guess.  
She dosent even think abut me, or my feelings. I lied on the bed, and felt the tears coming. I didnt like fighting with my mom, but we did it more often since dad died. He always controlled us, when things was getting to extreme. But now he's gone, and my mom was getting married with a strange man in less than two weeks, and there was nothing i could about it! I closed my eyes, and slowly felt asleep.  
End of POV**

**-2 weeks later-**

G; Congrats mom! *she said, while smiling and hugging her mom*  
Gm; Thanks Gabi! *smiles*  
R; So you're Gabriella?  
G; Yes i am. And congrats to you too. You guyes fits each other well *smiles*  
R;Thank you. Unfortunatly my son, wasent able to come, but you'll get to know each other when your mother, and i am on our honeymoon G; ohh, and how long are you that? *fakes a smile*  
R; uhm.. Two weeks? *Looks at Gabriellas mom*  
Gm; Yes *kisses him*  
G; well, im tired. So im just leaving, if its okay? *looks at her mom, and fakes a yawn*  
Gm; your not feeling sick, or anything are you? *concerned*  
G; No mom, im just tired. Its been a long day Gm; Yes it haves *smiles and kisses Gabriella forehead* Sleep well G; bye! *leaves, when she gets outside she finds her phone and dieals Sharpays number*  
S; *On the phone* Hiyaa? Whos speaking?? G; Heyy shar! Its me Gabo! *laughs, and starts walking*  
S; Hey! How was the wedding? *drinks some alcohol*  
G; Boring! S; *giggles* well, then get your butt over here, so the party can begin!  
G; Im on my way! *Giggles, hangs up*

**- A couple of hours partying, and dancing and of course drinking -**

G; *Drunk, and giggles loudly while dancing* Uh huh.. Uh yeah.. Uh ha uh ha! Woohuu!  
Rb(Random boy); *Dancing with her* Lets go to a place we can be alone!  
G; *couldnt hear him* Huh?! *gets a funny look on her face*  
Rb; I said lets go to a place we can be alone!*speaks louder*  
G; *Hears it* Why?!*still got that funny look on her face*  
Rb; Because i wanna have a little fun! *smirks*  
G; Eww!! *her stomach rumbles, and she gets green in her head* ((not literally)  
Rb; Are you alright!  
G; No! *Throws up at him* Now i am! A little better i guess! *starts laughing*  
Rb; *haves a disgust look on his face* You little bicth!  
G; *still laughing* Rb; *walks away mad*

**-- To be continued --**


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love -part 2-

Gabriella couldnt stop laughing about what just happend.  
But suddenly she felt like throwing up again, she saw that everything was spinning around, and suddenly her eyes was closed.  
Gabriella slowly open her eyes again, and saw a cute guy infront of her.  
Even though everything was blury.

B(boy); "Let me help you!" he said and pulled Gabriella up.  
Gabriella had a funny confused face "Who are you?" she asked the boy B; "Im Troy" troy made a little laugh Its obivous that Gabriellas drunk, since her voice was funny G; "Im Gabriella! Nice to-oooo meet youu!" she started giggleling Gabriella couldnt control herself, and before she knew it she was on her way down to the ground again, but lucky for her, Troy catched her before she hitted the ground.  
T; "Wooow.. Uhm let me take you home, Gabriella?" he asked. But she didnt really answer just nodding her head, while giggling unstoppeable.

-15 minutes later-

Gabriella almost fell asleep in the car. When they arrived Troy kinda helped her out of the car.  
G; "How to you know i live here?" Gabriella asked Troy didnt answer, he just carried her to a room. Gabriella tumbled down on the bed and before she knew it she was sleeping.

-the next day-

Gabriella heard the sound of birds outside her window. But she couldnt enjoy it since she had a MAJOR headache.

G; "Shut the fuck up birdos!!" she yelled and throwed a pillow in the direction of the window.  
But the birds kept singing. Gabriella groaned. She heard some voices downstairs.

GM; "But Robert! I cant leave before saying goodbye" Gabriella regonized the voice.  
It was her mothers. She slowly walked down stairs, but did it like zig zag.  
Gabriellas mom saw her and got concerned.  
GM; "Gabriella? How are you feeling? You look like crap" Gabriella didnt really care she just wanted to sleep.  
G; "Thanks mom, i love you too! Why are you so noisy?" Gabriella said and sighed. She took her hand to her head.  
GM; "Gabriella, we're just talking. Are you still feeling sick"  
G; "What do you think Mom?!" Gabriella said and sat down on the staircase.  
GM; "Well, we gotta go now. Our flight is--" Gabriella G; "Have a nice trip and all that crap.!" Gabriella said and yawned GM; "Gabriella! Whats wrong with you?!" G; "Nothing! Im just tired. And this dress is so tight, not very well sleeping in"  
GM; "Aw poor you!" she kissed Gabriella forehead "Bye hunni! Roberts son is on his way" Gabriella just nodded and waved.  
G; "Byee!" As they walked out the door, to their taxi Gabriella felt reliefed. She walked into the livingroom and lay down on the couch, as she was about to close her eyes, the doorbell was ringing. She was too tired to open the door, so she didnt move.

-2 hours later-

Gabriella opend her eyes slowly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then she yawned. She made her way to the bathroom, to take a shower. Gabriella turned on the water and felt more fresh than before. She only weared her underwear and then a bathrobe.  
When Gabriella was alone she thought out loud.  
G; "When is the damn boy coming?!" She started walking upstairs.  
'Well he is already here!' a voice said and smirked. Gabriella stopped and looked down, and there he was.  
Gabriella screamed. The boy jumped up, since he didnt expect her to scream.  
G; "What are you doing in my house?!" she yelled. It was the boy who took her home last night.  
T; "Im going to live here. Im roberts son" he said and laughed. "Nice thong by the way" he said and winked and then smirked.  
G; "Shut up perv! Im your stephsisters, no looking!" Gabriella said and giggled, and continued walking to her room.  
'Damn it!!' Troy thought. He had a smoken hot steph sister.

-to be continued- 


End file.
